


Every Story Has A Beginning

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-22
Updated: 2000-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The young Jed and Abbey meet for the first time under a not so friendly situation





	Every Story Has A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Notes: This is in response to the current fan fic challenge at Q aka Lauren's site (Unofficial tribute...)

The year is 1965. The place is the university's radio station broadcasting room. Three people, Morgan, Fred, and Abbey are all in there sitting down.

"Hello all you students here at ole' Notre Dame" Morgan began to announce.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm Morgan."

"And this is 93.5 WKRF. Today, we were supposed to have two guests for you, but only one has shown up."

"The guest with us, is Abbey. She is a senior, majoring in premed. Afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Abbey said.

"Our other guest was supposed to be another senior, majoring in economics..." Fred began, but was interrupted as Jed entered the room."

"Sorry I'm late, I had a hard time finding a parking sp..." finally seeing Abbey in the room, he shouted "YOU! What did you think you were doing? I'd been waiting for that spot for the longest time, and at the last minute, you just snuck on in there. Who taught you how to drive?"

"And I think this would be a good time to take a music break. Here is Stop! in the Name of Love, by The Supremes " Morgan said as she pressed a few buttons.

"Excuse me. I assure you, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what it is I'm talking about. Outside, parking lot. Bring back any memories?

***********************************************

The rest of the program, both Jed and Abbey managed to somewhat act civil towards each other, but they still had their moments.

"In your dreams. Look, I don't know where you get off saying something like that, but it's simply not true."

"So you deny it?"

"Of course I do. Because it's a ridiculous claim. So ridiculous that there is no proof to support it, because it is not true, and what's more is you know it."

"Okay, once more we are going to take another music break. This is You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin,' by The Righteous Brothers " Fred said as he pushed the same buttons that Morgan had earlier.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Abbey.

"Are you that stupid that you can't figure that out on your own?"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, and my problem is you. Want me to spell that out for you? Y-O-U."

***********************************************

Two days later, Jed enters an apartment building, and searches for an elevator. As soon as he finally finds it, he pushes the up button and patiently waits for its arrival. Once it gets there, and Jed gets in, a voice shouts out just as the doors begin to close.

"Hold the elevator!" Abbey screams.

Being the gentleman that he is, Jed pressed the open door button, and held it until a familiar female walks into the elevator carrying two grocery bags. Jed recognized Abbey right off the bat, but Abbey was a little preoccupied keeping the bags in her arms from falling down.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jed said.

With that comment, Abbey looked up as her face expression was changed to that of annoyance. Just as the elevator doors shut and it began its upward climb.

"You again! Look mister, I don't know what your problem is, but..."

Just as Abbey began, the elevator came to a screeching halt, at which point she lost balance of the bags, and they fell down. Luckily enough for her, nothing spilt out or broke.

"What the?"

"No, this isn't happening to me," Abbey said under her breath.

After a few seconds, Jed finally came to a full understanding of what was going on. The first thing he did was go to the emergency telephone and try to contact maintenance, really anyone. Just as fast as he picked the phone up to his ear, he slammed it back down again.

"Damn!" he exclaimed.

"What? Don't tell me the phone is dead. "

"Fine, I won't tell you, but it is."

"You're lying." Abbey accused Jed as she walked over, picked the phone up to find out that he had been telling the truth. "You know, this is all your fault."

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?"

"I don't know, but it seems like something you would do."

"You don't even know me."

"Unfortunately I do. You probably had a friend of yours set this all up."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Payback for when I stole your parking spot."

"First, why would I trap myself in here with you? I mean if I really had something to do with this, wouldn't I have made sure I wasn't on the elevator at the time that this happened? If you haven't noticed, we don't exactly get along. Second, how was I to know you'd even be here? Third, I'm glad you are finally admitting to stealing my spot."

"What? I did not!"

"You just said you did."

"Did not."

"You just said you thought this was somehow payback on my part, for you stealing my spot. So you admitted it."

"I did not."

"You did to."

"Don't tell me what I said and didn't say. I think I know what comes out of my mouth better than you do."

"Just like I said, the other day, that's probably always been your problem, you don't really think. Your light's on, but nobody is home."

"Listen mister..."

As Abbey began to defend herself, Jed grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You were saying?"

"I don't remember."

With that, the two kissed yet again, for what seemed like forever. As soon as they finally were able to tear themselves off of each other, Jed got an idea.

"Listen, we could be stuck in here for a while, maybe we should sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do," Abbey said as she sat down next to her two grocery bags.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Jed said as he also sat down, as close to Abbey as he could without sitting on her lap.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"My friend, Leo, he just moved in on the fourth floor. I came to help him unpack his stuff. You?"

"I live here."

"Whatchya got in the bags?" he said motioning towards the two bags sitting to the left of Abbey.

Before she could answer, the elevator started back up and opened its doors on the third floor.

"Well, what do you know. This is my stop. Later." Abbey said as she stood up, grabbed her bags, and headed out of the elevator. Hot on her heels was Jed. Fully aware of her shadow, she waited till she was halfway down the long corridor before she spoke up. "What's the big idea following me like this?"

"I thought I could use your phone to call my friend."

"He lives in the same building, go see him. That is why you came here in the first place."

"Yes, well, plans change."

***********************************************

The next day, Abbey went up to the fourth floor of her apartment building to visit with one of her girlfriends. Upon stepping out of the stairwell, which she took to avoid a repeat episode of the previous day, she literally ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Abbey apologized.

"No it's my fault. I'm the one that should be sorry," Leo returned.

That evening, Jed showed up to Leo's apartment with some flowers. When Leo opened the door and saw the flowers, he couldn't help but say "Oh Jed, you shouldn't have."

"Good, cause I didn't. No, these are for this lady I met the other day when I went on the radio show."

"You're not talking about that one you called a 'conceded pompous jerk that needs to learn how to drive' are you?"

"That's the one."

"What changed?"

"We sort of got trapped in an elevator yesterday, and talked. It turns out she's not as big a jerk as I thought. So long story short, in about an hour, I have a date with her."

"So why are you here with me?"

"Well it turns out that she lives here on the third floor. So I thought I'd come a little early and spend some time with my best bud. So what's new in your world?"

"Other than the apartment, not much. Wait, I met this girl earlier today. You should have seen her Jed. She was gorgeous. If I weren't already going out with Jenny, I'd have to ask her out myself. Hey, maybe you could."

***********************************************

A little more than an hour later, Jed and Abbey arrived at a restaurant. Jed parked the car and ran out of his door to the other side, to open Abbey's door for her.

"I still don't see why I couldn't drive," Abbey said stepping out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, well with my luck you'd steal some guy's spot who could bench ten of me. And since I'd actually like to live, I thought it'd be a good thing for me to drive."

"And we're back to that again!" Abbey said a little annoyed.

"No. And I'm sorry I brought it up. This is supposed to be a date, no fighting is allowed."

The date went rather well. Both seemed to enjoy themselves. The two had had a pleasant conversation, one with no shouting or fighting. Abbey discovered that Jed wanted to become an economics teacher, and claimed he would become the President one day. When she heard this, she couldn't help but laugh. Jed also found some interesting information concerning Abbey's future. He liked the idea that Abbey would be Dr. Abbey. He liked it so much, he admitted that the idea turned him on. Once she finally regained her composure, she felt it necessary to confess that Jed was nothing like what she thought he'd be like.

"How's that?" Jed asked.

"I just assumed that you'd be a jerk, but instead you are very funny. And sometimes you are even sweet, when you want to be."

"Well thank you. You know, my first impression of you was sooo off too."

"Oh! And what was your first impression?"

Sliding his chair closer to hers, he gazed into Abbey's eyes, as he said, "None of that matters now. The only thing that does matter, is what I think of you now."

"And what do you think of me now?" Abbey asked smiling.

Her question prompted Jed to slowly lean closer to Abbey, place his hand under her chin, and passionately kiss her. With his hand still under her chin, he slightly tilted her head up, so that from his new position, he could once again look into her eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, I think that will do it." She replied as their lips once again found themselves interlocked.

***********************************************

As the elevator doors opened up on the third floor of Abbey's apartment building, the two began to get out as Leo walked right into Abbey, yet again. Looking up and seeing only her, he said "Oh I'm so sorry. This is already the second time, in just one day. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's okay."

"Hey Leo! Abbey, this is the friend of mine I wanted you to meet. Leo, Abbey. Abbey, Leo."

"We've already met." Abbey said.

"Really? Where? When?"

"Earlier today, by the stairwell."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm really sorry for bumping into you earlier, and now too." Leo said, not sure if Jed realized yet this was the person he had run into earlier.

It took a minute for Jed to realize what Leo was hinting at, but he finally got the clue. "You mean this was the person you were telling me about?"

"Yeah."

"What are you two talking about?" a very confused Abbey asked.

"Nothing. We're not talking about anything. So what are you doing down here Leo?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I found out this guy in one of my classes lives here, on this floor. Anyway, I've gotta go. It was nice seeing you again, Abbey. Maybe next time we won't actually bump into each other. Bye Jed."

"Goodbye." Jed said as Leo disappeared. He then turned to his beautiful date and said, "May I escort you home?"

"Sure, just don't get any ideas." Abbey said smiling. "Wouldn't dream of it." Jed said as the couple turned around the last corner.

Approaching her door, Abbey said, "I had fun tonight."

"I did too. So do you mind if I call you tomorrow?"

"If you don't, you can consider yourself in a lot of trouble." Abbey said smiling once again. "It's getting late. I should probably go in, and you should probably go home." She said, all the while Jed was inching closer and closer to her.

"Yeah, probably." He acknowledged.

"Okay." Abbey said as she began leaning closer towards him.

"Okay." Jed said as he gave Abbey a very passionate kiss goodbye.

Once the kiss ended, Abbey opened her door, entered, and shut the door behind her. Once the door was shut, she leaned up against the wall, which was the only thing keeping her standing. As she did this, a huge daydream-smile overtook her face as she touched her lips where she had just been kissed.

When Abbey disappeared behind the closed door, Jed also felt the need for support, so he leaned up against the same part of the wall that Abbey had. With the same daydream-smile on his face, he took a deep breath and began walking down the abandoned hallway, towards the elevator.

The End

  


End file.
